GOTHAM: THE SIEGE
by TrajicLover
Summary: An enemy from Alfred's past has returned and he has taken control of Gotham. Bruce must fight to free his city but can he win with the entire city against him?
1. Chapter 1

Alfred hid in the bushes waiting patiently outside of the campsite with his sniper rifle at the ready. He was nervous as he should be this target he'd been assigned had clashed with him more times than he thought possible enough times that they probably understood each other in a way nobody else could. His target was code named the Kgbeast he was a Russian operative with advanced training and terrifying skills Kgbeast ran secret operations for his country and did the dirty work so that the hands of his country's leaders would stay clean.

As an operative for M.I. Six Alfred knew he was no different from his enemy who. Both were men who served their country with honor, but Alfred knew he couldn't stand a chance against his longtime foe in a fair fight, years of encounters taught him that much "Where the bloody hell are you?"

"Right here!" Kgbeast yelled attacking him from the back Alfred almost didn't have time to dodge. Alfred screamed as he felt two hunting knives graze against his back he stumbled to feat disoriented but he no, so much that he couldn't see Kgbeast, his enemy was dressed in black military grade level armor complete with a helmet. The outfit was strange on Kgbeast's chest was the Soviet Symbol and scythe and hammer, while on the helmet there were two streaks that came down over the eyes like war paint.

"That's quite a new look for you Kgbeast."

"Thank you." Kgbeast spoke with sarcasm took out one of his many guns strapped to him and started to fire. Alfred quickly jumped from the ledge tumbling down. He tried thinking of a plan, but nothing seemed feasible to him the armor made guns useless and all Alfred had to work.

Alfred hit the ground hard he struggled to stand he knew it was pointless, but he began drawing his gun. He was about to shoot when Kgbeast shot the gun out his hand "On your knees Pennyworth."

"Thought you were going to kill me. What you afraid you'd miss me?"

"No, I just have my orders that's right all this was set up to catch you."

"Oh I'm flattered. All this trouble for little old me?"

"Well my superiors have their reasons Pennyworth. I just follow orders now I can shoot you in the leg and make your stay very unpleasant or you can surrender, and I'll treat you with respect worthy of a fellow soldier." Kgbeast spoke with a blend of admiration and respect even though Alfred and him, hated each other they still had an unusual respect for one another "Well old friend what is it going to be?"

 _ **Gotham City, GCPD Present Day…**_

Harvey stumbled in with a heavy hang over he was not feeling very good he recently lost his position as Captain to Jim and was not taking it well. Even so Jim called him in the first second for presumably to discuss the fact he was hung over.

"Jim why the hell am I here?"

"You know exactly why. Harvey, you need to get help, get yourself into a program maybe." Jim said while taking his seat.

While sitting Harvey looked out the window he saw men in military gear setting up shop "You mind telling me why the precinct is being turned into a military base?"

"In an effort to clean up Gotham some outside help has been contacted. Most are mercenaries and militia but they all passed screening the government didn't want to get it's hands dirty so city council contacted the next best thing next to the actual military. Harvey, I admit it's not exactly subtle, but it was the best plan we could come up with."

"We?" Harvey paused for a moment "You mean you had a hand in this… martial law crap?"

"Harvey!" Jim raised his voice in response to his friend's outrage "Look how out of control Gotham is. I admit we are going to be imposing a military style police state but it's only temporary."

"This is crazy Jim."

"Crazy? You mean like accepting Penguin's license's for crime? Harvey this is tame by comparison! At least now we are finally doing something. At least now the criminals in this city will finally be held accountable."

"By enforcing freaking martial law!"

"It is going to straighten out this town Harvey! I owe it to Gotham to make this work. I spared Penguin on that dock all those years ago and ever since he's been a menace and Gotham has only gotten worse. Well that all ends now!"

"What's gotten in to you?"

Jim let out an exhausted sigh "I'm tired Harvey. I'm tired of monsters like Pyg, Tetch, and Penguin running around Gotham. I'm tired of the justice system being treated like a revolving door. So, I will take whatever help I can get."

One of the soldiers came in "Which one of you is Gordon?"

"I am. What's going on?"

"The boss wants to see you at the docks. He needs to you to meet the top brass he has selected to run the different sectors." The Soldier explained.

"Wait top brass? What does he mean about sector's Jim?"

"It's just military talk Harvey sector I'm guess means the neighborhoods and or districts your stationing men am I wrong?"

"No Sir you are not wrong, now I have orders to escort you to Command."

"Alright then." Jim said grabbing his coat then followed the soldier outside.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Harvey muttered to himself.

 **The Iceberg Lounge…**

"What the hell is this?" Oswald yelled at the top of his lungs he couldn't believe what he was seeing soldiers confiscating his private documents in his office, tearing his through the walls and floors, and of course interviewing his staff "I demand to know who is in charge!" Oswald screamed standing at the bar.

He got no response the soldiers just ignored until one approached him finally "Ugh, finally!" Oswald let out an exhausted sigh.

"Are you Mr. Cobblepot?" A soldier who was clearly of Latin descent asked.

"Yes, is someone going to explain to me what is going on?" Oswald almost yelled he couldn't hold back his rage anymore. The moment he answered he was subdued and thrown on to the bar "You are being brought in for interrogation Mr. Cobblepot as the city is officially under martial law and I am not a police officer I will not be reading you, your rights nor should you expect to have any."

"Let me go! Let me go!" Oswald yelled at the top of his lungs as the soldier cuffed him and dragged him outside to a military prison transport van. Oswald was knocked out the moment his head hit the steal floor of the van.

 **Barbara's Gun Store…**

Barbara was sitting at her desk filing some paper work out when her phone rang "Yes?"

" **Ms. Kean, you do not know me, and I doubt we will ever meet**." A distorted voiced answered " **This is a curtesy call. Oswald Cobblepot has been taken into my custody and his assets have been seized now because we discovered that he unlawfully obtained your former club we have decided to return ownership of it to you however this is not an act of charity. We have cut off all illegal supply routes to your store and are in the process of apprehending you're shall we say less than honest clients. Think of this as a friendly warning the only reason you are not joining Oswald is because your benefactor Ra's al Ghul set up your operation very well. Be grateful for this opportunity Ms. Kean as I'm sure you understand more than anyone second chances are rarely given.** "

Before Barbara could even respond the voice on the other end hung up "What the hell was that?" Barbara took out her phone and called Selina "Hey Selina have you seen Tabitha I just got a weird phone call. I'm wondering if anyone called her."

"She left our home, about an hour ago I assumed she was with you. Have you seen her?"

 **Elsewhere…**

Tabitha woke up in an interrogation room she felt dazed she didn't know what was going on the last thing she remembered was leaving her apartment. After that everything felt dazed blurry "Where the hell am I?"

"My apologies Ms. Galavan for the rude transport." An old but very fit Russian man said as he opened the door. He was around the same age as Alfred Pennyworth though and he carried himself with confidence and pride "My name is Anatoli Knyazev I am over seeing a large operation to bring order to Gotham. Your name was on a list of persons of interest. I understand you came to Gotham with your brother and niece. The former of which is dead reportedly killed by Oswald Cobblepot. The latter of which is with your relatives overseas."

Tabitha crossed her arms and glared at him "You don't know a damn thing about me. I want my lawyer now."

Anatoli laughed "Oh you miss understand this is not an arrest this is a proposal. One I hope you consider. I understand you suffered a terrible loss and trauma you lost your boyfriend and then you found he became…" Anatoli paused choosing his words carefully "Something terrible. I cannot even-"

"Oh my god." Tabitha almost laughed "Your using the same tactics my brother tried with Bruce Wayne. Your appealing to my emotional vulnerabilities. So that you can manipulate me."

"Yes, for that I apologize the truth is I have come to Gotham seeking revenge against a man who hurt someone very precious to me." Anatoli explained.

"Who did this man do?"

"Like how you lost your brother. I lost my little sister many years ago. She was murdered because a coward put a bomb in my car and she triggered it by mistake. It has taken me many years, but I am finally able to take my revenge however revenge is not my only objective it is merely the icing on how do you Americans say? Cake. My true objective is to fulfill the job I was contracted for."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Your family helped found Gotham. This is correct yes?"

"It is. The Wayne Family took everything from my Family. Erased every trace of my family's existence."

"What if I said I could give back to you what was taken?" Anatoli asked finally taking a seat across the table "I am in a position where I can make that happen."

"Let me guess in exchange you want something from me right?" Tabitha smirked knowing there had to be a catch.

"Your family gets back everything they lost in exchange you never harm Bruce Wayne or his future descendants ever again." Anatoli spoke with absolute firmness Tabitha could tell he was absolutely serious "Think about it Tabitha you get to do what not even your brother could you get to join high society restore your family name. In addition, you and that girl your with will no longer have to steal to get by you'll both be among Gotham's elite finally and you'd never have to work with Ms. Kean again."

Tabitha paused to consider it "So let's say I say yes. How exactly would this work?"

"We're seizing many business and properties some of which go back centuries and even were originally owned by your family. One of these properties is, a hotel originally now it doubles as a Casino if you sign an agreement stating you'll fully support our cause and house our troops you'll be a very rich woman by the end of the week."

"How rich are we talking about?"

"You'll be one of the richest women in this city and if things go well I will have you appointed as acting mayor of Gotham. All you have to do is…" Anatoli stopped, to choose his words with care "Play ball as you Americans like to say."

Tabitha almost fell out of her seat "Alright then you have yourself a deal. So how will this work exactly? Also, why me of all the people in this city why pick me to help you?"

Anatoli smiled with delight that she accepted the deal "That is a question best reserved for my nephew." The door behind Anatoli opened and in walked a man in black high tech armor his helmet or mask was fashioned to look like a Bear's head and aside from the black there was a red symbol on his chest and red markings around the eyes.

Tabitha was understandably shaken by his appearance his gloves looked more like claws after all and that wasn't even including the stock of weapons on the man he had more guns on him then even Zasz " **Pleasure to meet you.** " He said revealing a distorted voice " **I selected you because after observing you for some time I was able to tell you know how a chain of command works. You are also a capable fighter and you have knowledge of weapons and combat. More importantly you have extensive knowledge of the criminal underworld and that is a goldmine in of itself. These are skills a military man like me would appreciate in a partner. You can call me the KGBeast.** "


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wayne Manor The Night Before the Siege…**_

Alfred was awoken by what he thought were footsteps. Normally he would assume it was Bruce but after all the attempts on his ward's life in the recent years he had learned to never take chances. After getting up Alfred pulled open the lowest drawer and took out a gun. He could still hear footsteps outside his room like someone was circling it.

Alfred heard the footsteps walking away going right he knew it might be a trap an attempt to lure him somewhere but there was a chance if this intruder had taken Bruce that Alfred had to at least try to catch him by surprise. With his gun ready Alfred opened the door and followed the footsteps he thought about checking on Bruce but if this intruder had taken him hostage that would be pointless.

After moving through half of the house and moving down the stairs Alfred found himself in the study it was dark and when a light turned on it caught him by surprise. The light came from a projector and when Alfred look up at the wall he saw a truly haunting image it looked like it was from a family film taken likely on vacation as it played Alfred watched what appeared to be a family of three in a cabin. What Alfred found particularly haunting was the woman who he could only assume was the wife and mother.

Alfred recognized her how could he not her image was burned into his memory for years. The film stopped pausing at moment where woman with blond hair and green eyes was smiling. "What the bloody hell is this, some kind of sick joke?"

" **Oh, it's no joke.** " A distorted voice responded Alfred turned to see a frightening figure next to the projector he recognized the red symbols even with a different design.

"You, you're not Anatoli."

The new Kgbeast didn't acknowledge Alfred's observation he just folded his gloved hands into fists he was clearly seething with hate Alfred could tell that by how hard he breathing " **Did you hesitate at all when you pushed the button that killed my mother? Or did you just chalk her death up to a collateral damage? Did you ever think of the damage you caused to those she left behind?** "

"Now listen if this is about revenge you can do whatever you want with me but leave Bruce out of this."

" **I have the boy in my custody no harm will come to him, but this is about so much more than revenge.** " Kgbeast took out one of his many guns and opened fire Alfred was quick to dodge taking cover behind a chair " **That's good! I want you to fight back old man. After all these years me and my Uncle spent plotting and planning meticulously I'd be disappointed and severely let down if you just keeled over on me.** "

"You're out of your bloody mind whoever you are!"

" **Oh I disagree. For about two decades since I was a teenager I have dreamt of this moment. You couldn't imagine how maddening it was knowing you were out there. Knowing but unable to find you. Then one faithful night our paths crossed I couldn't believe my luck. I wanted to kill you as soon as I found you but Uncle Anatoli said no he said we had to savor it! So for years I spent my time just waiting and biding my time. Smiling and being your friend when every cell, every molecule of my being just wanted me to wrap my hands around your throat! This is not madness this is collecting on a debt long over do!** "

Alfred's heart was racing if he hadn't been trained for armed combat he doubted he'd be able to keep his thoughts together "Well whoever you are I hope you don't expect me to just die."

" **Oh I thought I made it clear that is so far from what I want. I want to savor my revenge. You took my mother from me. You left me with no one. No one but my Uncle. I will hunt you for as long as a I have to because after all the longer the chase…** " Kgbeast quickly moved to the chair opening fire only to find Alfred gone he looked up to see Alfred running to the garage door. Kgbeast ran after him catching up in time to see Alfred taking a car Kgbeast opened fire while Alfred drove out crashing through the door " **Like I was saying the longer the chase! The slower the kill!** "

 _ **Arkham, Present Time…**_

It was the night of the siege and inside the walls a of Arkham was little girl called Barbie Doll well that's what most called her (Barb for short) well the Mean Lady called her that (for always being quiet all the time and constantly mimicking others) the nice man though Mr. Strange(she liked calling him Hugo) always called her Barb. She didn't have many memories even though she was just a child. She didn't know why but the Mean Lady (her nickname for Miss Peabody) put her in Arkham when in the downstairs house (what she called Indian Hill given she was always allowed to take the elevator to and from both facilities with Hugo's supervision of course) she had been deemed a failure and unnecessary by Miss Peabody.

"I miss Mr. Hugo." She sighed. Hugo was always so nice to her. Often, he would read to her stories her favorite was Alice in Wonderland. Hugo was nicer than Miss Peabody who called her 515A, or even worse a Failed Carbon Copy. Strange said she wasn't a failure that on the contrary she was truly unique because she had a higher IQ for someone at her "stage of development" whatever that meant and could absorb knowledge faster than a regular person. Hugo said she was different because DNA collected from a policeman was used to stabilize her genetic makeup. She asked why Hugo chose a policeman and he said that people with military backgrounds or close to military backgrounds were ideal genetic "donners" for what her makers wanted.

She was placed in Arkham because the people who "made" her no longer needed her and felt she was defective "I wish I could go outside and play." She mumbled another reason she liked Strange was he always let her wander around Indian Hill and Arkham and would let her watch TV in his office her favorite show ever was a series of "reruns" of what she though was a television show about Birdhead (Oswald Cobblepot) her favorite "episode" was when the "Birdhead" got up on the table.

She really didn't like one of her "neighbors" who she called Loudmouth "Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" He would cry that over and over and over she found it very rude. However, she did like Mr. Tetch who often played tea party with her when the patients could wander outside of their cells in the wreck room and they shared a fondness of Alice in Wonderland. Hugo loved reading her stories and said they made him feel like a child on Christmas. Mr. Tetch had told her how he tragically lost his sister to a mean man named James Gordon and that the meanie locked him up.

In truth despite her ability to process and retain information while impressive didn't change the fact that she had the body and maturity of a seven-year-old. Thus, she was terribly naive and gullible. She wished more than anything she knew why she was "made" and what happened to make her "makers" decide she was quote unquote defective. First, she was supposed to take someone's place which she didn't really understand then she got sick and stopped growing quickly so Hugo fixed her with a DNA infusion from a policeman then she got better, and she was told she'd help the makers some other way now she was told she'd been deemed unneeded this happened after Miss Peabody and Hugo were gone.

She was left in Arkham and never saw them again, then one day she was told by the weird old lady(Katherine) she could be so much more whatever that meant and then she was told it didn't matter that someone better would do it someone who wasn't defective. Why was she defective? All she did was ask questions, all she did to the old lady in regards of this job which largely remained a mystery was that she asked why and what. Hugo always said asking questions was important and that she'd make a good assistant one day. Again, she was very naïve and trusting then again, the inner walls of Arkham were all she currently knew. Still she felt a strong need to leave her "home" Arkham and that was what she decided to do but first she would need a map.

Barb was a brown skinned girl with long dark hair. She wore the standard Arkham inmate uniform black and white striped pants and shirt. She was grateful to not have to hear her neighbor Loudmouth (her nickname for Barnes) anymore. Still she felt sad because she couldn't go outside and play. That was why she liked her new neighbor "J" so much he always told the best jokes.

"I'm going to miss them all so much." She sighed as she finished picking the lock to her door and when she finally heard a click and the door of her cell opened she let out a triumphant but hushed "Yes!"

Barb carefully walked out of her room careful not to make a sound. She took out a key card she pickpocketed and carefully walked to a door to a flight of stairs. She slid the key card and opened the door. She moved down the stairs fast and came to a fire exit it opened it easier because it wasn't locked, and it didn't need a key. She opened the door to find herself outside for the first time she made this plan up as she went along.

In truth she was only guessing but she knew there had to be a ride to the city. The little girl rapidly looked around. She caught sight of a bus used to transport prisoners from the jail to Arkham and Barb knew she could use it to get two the city. She counted her blessings that the door was wide opened. She ran up inside and hid in the back and patiently waited for the driver.

 _ **Theo Galavan's Old Penthouse…**_

"Why did you bring me here?" Tabitha asked Kgbeast as he opened the doors to her brother's old base.

" **My Uncle and I want you to be well cared for down to the most minor detail.** " Kgbeast explained " **To that end we felt some where familiar might be to your liking it's certainly better than that apartment you and the Kyle girl were slumming it in.** "

"Excuse me?" Tabitha asked clearly offended.

" **You are surprised? That I'd criticize your current home? Even you can't like it there and given what me and my Uncle just did to Penguin and what we have planned for you I would think you'd want a change of location if only for protection. Besides I've taken precautions to ensure your safety. Guards on every floor and I will be next door to you if you need anything.** "

"Am I your prisoner or something? Why are you and I living under the same roof?"

" **No need to be alarmed you lived with Jerome and those psychos I'd imagine I'm a welcomed change by comparison. If it bothers you that much I'll stick to my side and you can stick to your half of the penthouse.** " Kgbeast stopped took a deep breath and let out a sigh " **Listen I'm not happy either but I screwed up with getting Alfred Pennyworth last night and now my Uncle has me babysitting you as a punishment. Also in the interest of keeping the peace I'll be keeping my helmet on around you at all times. If you don't like me now you will really hate me when I take this off.** "

"What are you asking me?"

" **Neither of us are happy with this but we can make this easier on each other if we agree to-** "

"Live together? You mean live with someone I don't even know? Where does Selena fit into all this huh? When can I see her?"

" **Look just go along with it. Soon you will be the most powerful woman in this city. My Uncle chose you because your descended from a founding family of Gotham and your brother is a former mayor himself hell most of the public still believes he was a saint. Not only that but you've never been convicted of a crime compared to Cobblepot you are the ideal mayoral candidate we could possibly ask for.** " Kgbeast stepped closer getting face to face with Tabitha there was something about him that just got her blood pumping he had an animal vitality that she loved it was same way with Butch except Kgbeast was more assertive. " **Just think of me as your bodyguard.** "

Tabitha found it both intimidating and yet desirable at the same time how assertive he was. Not wanting to show weakness she stepped closer to him as well. They made each other's blood boil but did nothing Kgbeast did nothing because it went against his orders and Tabitha did nothing because she knew she'd lose in a fight against at least while he was geared up. "Do I know you? Just answer me that."

" **Yes.** "

"Alright then. I have one request, four actually. First as my bodyguard I want you to refer to me as Ms. Dumas from now on. Second, seeing as there is no longer any furnature here and I wasn't allowed to pack up my stuff I want you to take me shopping. Third I want to call Selina and tell her I'm alright if that's not possible I want you to tell her I'm fine and that when all this is over I'll see her as soon as possible. Fourth I don't want to have to call you by your code name or whatever all the time so at least give me a real name I can use to call you. Are these terms acceptable?"

Kgbeast leaned in now there was almost no space between them as they starred each other down he was impressed most were so afraid of his helmet they couldn't stand looking at it for too long " **You can call me Worthington. Now when do you want to go shopping Ms. Dumas?** "


End file.
